Esclavo
by Jul Angie
Summary: He vuelto, espero que dejen sus comentarios. HoroxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Esclavo.**

**Cap 1**

La conquista del reino de los Tao By: Jul Tao 

Un joven corría por el bosque que antes fuera de su reino, el príncipe de aquel lugar era perseguido por los invasores como un esclavo.

El joven Tao, de a penas 15 años de edad, era hasta ese día, un muchacho soberbio, culto, arrogante, sarcástico y cruel, para con sus súbditos y esclavos y dentro de su familia el tesoro de sus ahora difuntas madre y hermana, y el juguete de su padre. Ninguna de ambas mujeres habían podido salvar a su pequeño del peligro mas grande, su padre, el rey Tao, que utilizaba a su hijo para dos cosas: la primera era para gobernar al reino a su gusto mediante él, puesto que En Tao ya debió haberse retirado, y su hijo heredado la tierra, mas como aun este no estaba casado seguía siendo el príncipe, él debía gobernar, pero su padre en una jugada sucia lo hacía aún.

La segunda cosa para la cual utilizaba a su hijo era la más sucia y dolorosa, para la cama.

Se debía a que Len Tao fue educado en las artes gran parte de su vida, desde sus 4 años hasta sus 14 años, en ese tiempo no volvió a ver a su familia, mas que algunas veces a su madre y hermana, esos 10 años convirtieron a ese niño en un chico bello en todo sentido de palabra, como fue criado en inteligencia y muy poco en batallas, su contextura era delgada, su piel era sumamente blanca y suave que invitaba a acariciar o a lastimar, sus labios delgados eran tan insinuantes y su rostro era hermoso, sus cabellos negros resaltaban aún más la palidez de su tez, pero lo mas hermoso eran sus ojos, fieros, indiferentes, hechizantes.

Cuando Len Tao volvió al castillo par así terminar su entrenamiento en el arte de la guerra su padre al verlo empezó a desearlo cada vez mas, hasta que una semana después de la vuelta del heredero lo hizo suyo a la fuerza, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

La noche antes del ataque al castillo la rutina se repetía:

Len pensaba apoyado en la ventana del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones reales y escuchó unos pasos acercarse, supo quien era, otra vez sería la distracción nocturna de su padre. Y sintió unas manos que lo agarraban fuertemente por la cintura y una caderas huesudas chocar con las suyas por atrás, una respiración excitada empezó a calentar su oído y una áspera y ansiosa lengua lamió este de una manera que lo ponía nervioso y lo asqueaba y escuchó la risa gustosa de En. Fuertemente las manos del hombre lo voltearon y estas mismas agarraron con saña sus muñecas mientras los carnosos labios lo besaban y la áspera lengua que antes estaba en su oído se adentraba en su boca tan salvajemente que le dolía . Poco a poco el rey fue yendo hacia una de las puertas, la que daba a su habitación y con agilidad la abrió y tiró al muchacho torpemente dentro al suelo cerca del borde de la cama y cerró con rapidez la puerta asegurándola por dentro.

Len pese a todo el año en el que cada noche era ultrajado aún no llegaba a acostumbrarse, aún sentía miedo, asco. Se sentía como una maldita prostituta , que sólo servía para ello, odiaba a su padre y sabía ya que era inútil resistirse, pues era peor. Cada noche tenía que abrir las piernas para que ese demonio satisfaga su lujuria.

-No me mires así Len- Le decía mientras se acercaba con esa mirada libidinosa. Len en un acto reflejo de su cuerpo quiso retroceder, mas se topó con la cama – No me gusta que me mires con rencor- Y se fue acercando más, Len sólo deseó que todo terminara rápido.

Lejos de la habitación, el rey de una tierra conquistadora que estaba en guerra por la tierra de los Tao preparaba ya su última y más certera invasión . Su rey era el Gran Hao Asakura, cuyo hermano Yoh, celebraría pronto la boda con Anna Kyoyamada, al ser rechazada por Hao cuando su familia se la ofreció. Y su amigo de mas confianza y el general de su ejército, casi tan poderoso como el rey era Horokeu Usui, un hombre maduro, fuerte e inteligente, pero sobretodo astuto, tenía planeado quedarse con el trono, y lo haría. Él sería el que invadiría el reino Tao al día siguiente junto a sus hombres. Mataría a todo hombre y mujer de la familia real, y los súbditos y sirvientes junto a la tierra serían parte del reino Asakura, pero tenía la estricta orden de capturar con vida al príncipe casi rey , Tao Len y llevarlo donde Hao.

El camino de ida y vuelta era muy largo y cansador, tomaba al menos 5 semanas de viaje ir de un reino a otro, ahora se encontraban cerca y ocultos para atacar a la mañana siguiente. Horo comandaría todo mientras por el otro lado Hao regresaría a sus posesiones. Luego la gente de Tao se quedaría en el reino con el coronel mas confiable de Horo, Pino, mientras la mayor parte de soldados, los heridos y el joven Tao, volverían al reino para dar el informe y entregar al chico.

-Dime Hao, ¿cómo identificaré al Tao o cualquiera de mis hombres lo hará, sabes bien que es capaz de esconderse entre la multitud- Preguntaba Horo, que estaba sentado tomando un vaso de licor mirando a Hao, que se encontraba de espaldas a este mirando el mapa de sus conquistas y de sus técnicas.

-Todos los que pertenecen a la familia real, sin excepción, llevan una pequeña marca tatuada desde muy temprana edad, en la espalda baja con la letra que simboliza al camino en chino - Respondió.

-Bueno, pero quisiera saber, ¿ para qué quieres con vida al mocoso ese?-

Asakura sonrió de manera imperceptible para Horo que no veía su rostro.

-Me interesa, quiero que sea la vergüenza y la verdad de su pueblo, que todos ellos recuerden que hasta sus reyes son mandados y me sirven a mí. Es decir, lo quiero como un signo de poder, como el trofeo de mi conquista-

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué trabajo le darás? Te preparará el baño o acaso remendara tus telas- Se hizo la burla el general.

-No, Horo-Horo. Él será mío. Entenderás a que me refiero cuando lo veas- Horokeu alzó una ceja, pues no entendía el tono de voz con que se lo había dicho y se dispuso a irse de la carpa. -Puedes disponer de él mientras lo traes a mí- Dijo por último, aquella madrugada se dispusieron a partir los que combatirían.

Esa noche antes de la invasión en el palacio de los Tao, en la habitación del rey, éste aún sin ropa dentro de las cobijas revisaba unos papeles después de haber disfrutado 4 horas de su hijo, de diferentes maneras, mientras el pequeño sufría.

-Vete a tu habitación, no necesito nada más de ti- Le ordenó y el de ojos dorados empezó a vestirse lentamente, le dolía su cuerpo y su alma, salió después de unos minutos cabizbajo, sin decir nada y con la boca temblando se dirigió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Len despertó era ya tarde, se vistió, preocupado por la guerra que tenían su país por lo que sería su tierra, aunque no sabía cuando intentarían entrar al palacio el chico de ojos dorados confiaba en los soldados del ejército ya que eran los mas fuertes del mundo, sin presumir.

Pero luego de cambiarse y salir de su cuarto se encontró con la horrenda realidad, ¿cómo no lo había oído, ni visto? El palacio estaba casi intacto, pero en las afueras de él, vistos a través de las ventanas ardían las llamas que rodeaban el palacio que pronto lo quemarían también, incinerando el cuerpo del tan famoso ejército. Len empezó a correr para salvarse del fuego logrando salir de allí, mas en el portón encontró tiradas y muertas a las mujeres que más había amado, Jun su hermana y Lan su madre.

Se detuvo un momento cuando sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y un odio fuerte nacía en su interior, después un miedo terrible lo hizo mover las piernas y correr más rápido, sentía impotencia, rabia y dolor, una sed de venganza inimaginable. Corrió hacia la ciudad, y al ver a los soldados de Asakura se escondió en un callejón. Caminó por este lentamente, entre el barro y la suciedad temeroso aún de lo que podía encontrar, el olor a muerte invadió sus sentidos, era repugnante, cerca de allí un campesino víctima se pudría y las ratas lo rodeaban. Len se acercó y sin mucho asco se puso la ropa del muerto, al saber que estaba en peligro con las ropas reales, ahora parecía uno más del montón.

Se dirigió a la plaza donde mucha gente se reunía a ver algo que parecía interesante, no entendía de que trataba y poco a poco se abrió paso y vió como el gran y poderoso En Tao yacía colgado del mástil de la bandera de su dominio. Y Len sonrió, al fin se libró de aquel monstruo, lo embargó un placer increíble, nefasto y malévolo, una tosca y burla sonrisa bailó por sus labios en una mueca de satisfacción.

-¡Por fín alguien lo mató!-Decía un súbdito a otro a su lado.

-Ahora no tendremos que servir más a es rey corrupto-Festejaba el otro.

-Si, espero que el nuevo sea alguien mejor. Después de todo tampoco me gustaría estar al mando del "señorito"- Se burló.

-Espero que lo hayan matado también y a toda su familia, eso malditos que mientras estaban con sus lujos y sus fiestas nosotros nos moríamos de hambre- Y ambos hombres se fueron dejando a Len con una culpa por su pueblo y por su familia. Su padre era un idiota-según él- pero su madre y su hermana eran unas personas maravillosas, pero la gente tenía razón, habían sido una familia del demonio, como había escuchado decir un poco antes de ver a su difunto padre.

Después vio alrededor esperando encontrar alguna cosa, y lo encontró, el general de Asakura venía sobre un caballo con todas sus tropas por detrás, pronto se armó un revuelto entre la gente mientras las tropas los arrinconaban en la plaza.

-General Horokeu- Llamó un coronel en voz grave. Mientras este miraba a la población de manera despótica.

Cerca de él estaba Len, no muy lejos, escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía al hombre de pelo extrañamente azul, que era el general.

-No lo encontramos señor, al parecer escapó- Horo se mostró molesto y pensativo.

-Alguna pista de su paradero- Preguntó

-Sus hombres encontraron esto, señor-Le mostró la túnica real que antes se hubiera puesto Len, por lo que este supo que lo buscaban, el pánico se demostraba en su mirada.

-Ya veo-

-Fue hallado al lado de un campesino muerto, señor, que no llevaba su ropa- Los ojos de Horo se iluminaron con una idea-

-Coronel Pino, separe a hombres y mujeres, los niños que aparenten ser menores de diez con las mujeres-

-Si señor- Y comenzó la clasificación, Len en vano trató de huir, los tenían acorralados. Observaba fijamente al general, y tenían un rencor por sus hermanas y un odio natural que le provocaba, no iba a dejar que ese tonto le mandara nunca.

Una vez dividida la gente volvió a decir Horo:

-Ahora divida de los hombres: a los ancianos, adultos y jóvenes mayores de los 10 hasta los que parezcan de menos de 30 años- Se volvió a dividir a la gente y los ancianos y adultos fueron puestos a lado de las mujeres y los niños.

Len aún se encontraba desarmado, y planeaba su huída, descuidaría a los hombres y por el barrio de las cuevas, que era como un laberinto que él conocía a la perfección saldría al bosque y se perdería entre su espesura, iría por el este hasta el reino de su Tío y allí se quedaría. La parte más difícil sería la huída pero él sabría como hacerlo.

Horokeu filo a los muchachos y uno por uno los hizo sacar sus ropas que cubrían su espalda y revisaba con sus propios ojos y manos si tenía la marca real. Iban pasando y cada vez se acercaban más a Len, él preparó mentalmente su escape.

-Tú- Gritó el coronel y lo empujó hacia el general-Quítate la ropa de la cintura para arriba- Len miró desafiante al coronel y luego, sin obedecer, al general.

-Anda niño no tenemos todo el día- Dijo Horo mientras lo miraba asombrado, era realmente hermoso, pensaba que si quizás este no era el príncipe entonces se lo quedaría como su esclavo, su sola mirada provocaban pensamientos impuros y deseos peligrosos.

Len aún no se sacaba nada y se mantenía firme con los brazos cruzados mirando burlonamente a dicho peli-azulado.

-¡Demonios!-Gritó el general y con una mano agarró su ropa, que consistía sólo de una camisa y con la otra lo empujó rasgando la vestimenta en la espalda. Y se vió la marca de la monarquía.

Len luego esquivando a los soldados que aún miraban la marca dio práctica a su plan.

-Atrápenlo idiotas- Gritó el general a lo que varios de los soldados lo siguieron por el barrio de las cavernas. Len siguió corriendo hacia el bosque y en esta persecución es donde nos quedamos al principio de la narración.

Estaba apunto de cumplir con su objetivo cuando la vista se le nubló y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y tropezando dio contra el suelo y se desmayó.

Los soldados lo llevaron donde el general, que después de dar todas las órdenes volvió al campamento con el muchacho, partirían de ahí a unos cuantos días más de vuelta llevando el informe y al bello príncipe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esclavo**

**Cap 2 conociéndose **

**By:Jul-Tao**

Pasaron las horas y nuestro príncipe al fin despertó. Le dolía la cabeza y aún no entendía que pasaba pero todas las señales daban a que había sido capturado.

-Veo que ya despertaste-

Levantando la cabeza frente a él, estaba el general de pelo azul mirándolo sigilosamente. Y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo, y se tapó con la cobijas que tenía encima de esa improvisada cama.

-Señor-Entraron unos soldados con un gran recipiente que contenía agua y un pequeño balde que también tenía agua dentro. Len aún abochornado, como el felino que parecía nada escapaba a su mente, en vez de preguntarse ¿para que será el agua? Veía ya la forma de salir de allí sin que lo detectaran. Pero necesitaba conocer mejor el lugar, un par de días serían suficientes.

-Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse-Dijo Horo y los hombres dieron un saludo propio de los de Asakura y se retiraron no sin antes ver una vez más al pequeño que se cubría.

-Vaya, vaya...-Habló Horokeu sobresaltando a Len, que aún en su mente detallaba sus pormenores de su próxima huída- Pero que pudoroso es nuestro príncipe-Se burló con sarcasmo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que estúpido es nuestro general- Le contestó y el dichoso general tuvo que aguantar las ganas para no golpearlo, pero debía llevarlo sano y salvo a aquel mocoso donde el rey.

-Con que burlón me saliste, insisto no deberías cubrirte-Se acercó más y poco a poco fue jalando las cobijas. Len tenía miedo, no se resignaría a ser tomado otra vez, esta vez lucharía, aunque eso le costara la vida. Pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando lo descubrió, prácticamente un baldazo de agua fría le hizo cerrar la boca. Y después sólo se escuchó la carcajada de Horo.

-Es hora de tu baño, aquella es agua caliente metete allí, que estás extremadamente sucio- Len aún sorprendido se levantó y aún con aquella vergüenza se metió al recipiente.

-No te piensas ir?- Preguntó molesto por la mirada serena de aquel molestoso y odioso hombre.

-No, es mi carpa. Bueno, a parte tengo que explicarte muchas cosas-Dijo sentándose en el colchón que hacía de cama-Primero: te desmayaste porque te pusiste las ropas de un muerto y olor putrefacto que traías te mareó. Segundo: Soy el general Horokeu Usui y desde ahora estás bajo mi cargo. Y Tercero: acostúmbrate a este colchón pues dormirás aquí conmigo-

Lo último hizo que Len se pusiera pálido, y volteó a mirar al sonriente hombre, y viéndolo así detenidamente era tan diferente a como era con los demás soldados, esa expresión de niño y esa voz, no eran para alguien que ha vivido tanto, ni siquiera para Len.

-¿Por qué debo dormir contigo?-Preguntó.

-Pues, porque YO estoy a tu cuidado, sólo existen estas carpas, no hay más colchones ni cobijas, y si durmieras solo o con alguno otro, no quisiera decirte tu suerte. Yo te tengo que cuidar, pues aquí todos te querrán matar, son extremadamente patriotas- E hizo una mueca de hastío muy divertida.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Len empezó a refregar su cuerpo con el agua, y para Horo era una visión gloriosa, aquel chiquillo lograba ponerle los pelos de punta y hacía que pensara lo que el denominaba estupideces, su piel blanca que empezó a analizar con cuidado, sus pelo, su cuello, su espalda con aquel signo, sus caderas...sus piernas blancas. De repente volvió su mirada y se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba algo agitada y que algo entre sus piernas se abultaba, si ese chico llegaba a enloquecerlo, pero lo que nuestro sonrojado general no sabía era que lo ojos de Len habían visto cada una de sus reacciones.

"Con que le excito eh, bueno, veamos que pasa." Sus ojos tomaban un toque seductor y al analizar sus palabras se enojó mucho, acaso quería aquello? Ni que estuviera loco, estaba bien que el tipo lo deseara pero ahí a desearlo ÉL no, no y mil veces no, no era un tonto, imbécil como para querer semejante cosa.

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, espérame aquí vestido, y cuando vuelva tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas del lugar-

Con paso rápido Horokeu salió sin verlo, no quería echar a perder esta misión por un simple capricho, además era un niño por dios, que todos lo quisieran en su cama no era asunto suyo, ya sea su padre, los soldados o Hao el no sería así pues nunca fue así.

Salió tomando una postura pensativa, y caminando un par de pasos un soldado llegó.

-Señor, tenemos a la gente agrupada y lista par a saber lo que le espera- Horo sabía que debía estar algo de tiempo en el antiguo reino Tao y más pensativo aún volvió a su carpa, donde otra imagen le erizó la piel: allí estaba Len desnudo con lo ojos cerrados dentro de la "bañera" con sus manos recorriendo su piel como caricia, como limpiando no se sabía bien con los labios semiabiertos.

-Len-Habló el general. De pronto el muchacho se volvió sorprendido y algo asustado.

-Me asustaste tono-Le reclamó.

-Len-Dijo de nuevo entre un suspiro-Deberás quedarte aquí más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado, por nada del mundo salgas de esta carpa, oíste.-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó fastidiándolo, queriendo verlo enojado y lo consiguió.

-QUE NO SALGAS DE AQUÍ, ES UNA ORDEN- gritó y salió cerrando la carpa por afuera, ese mocoso era un fastidio.

Dentro de la carpa sólo se podía ver a un Len sumamente divertido ante la escena, pensando "es un tipo gracioso".

Los pasos de los caballos de los soldados y sus superiores rasgaban la tierra y llegando ya a la plaza se detuvieron, la gente estaba temerosa y asustada, en sus ojos una expresión de dolor ardía fuertemente, de desesperación. Los soldados formaba un círculo y con las armas en mano amenazaban al pueblo con tratar de salir.

Horo entró en el círculo y pronto hicieron que todos le prestaran atención.

-¡Escuchen se bien que temen y que no confían pero ahora ustedes serán parte de la nación de Asakura, este pueblo seguirá siendo su pueblo, pero con otro rey. Pero no todos se quedarán algunos serán llevados presos hasta la capital!-Estas palabras hicieron que las personas se pusieran alerta-¡Serán escogidos según su profesión o cualquier cosa que pudieran ofrecer, ahora comenzará la elección!.

Los hombres fuertes fueron escogidos para los trabajos más pesados que no querían hacer los de Asakura, algunos niños serían llevados para que aprendieran algún oficio, la mayoría junto a sus madres, algunas mujeres y jóvenes serían llevados para servir de concubinos, y los ancianos y enfermos serían llevados en otro grupo para que pudieran ser cuidados, pues aquí desde entonces el nivel de vida sería inferior, para cuidarlos un médico iría con ellos, y los demás se quedarían en las tierras.

La elección duró hasta las 10:5 de la noche.

Cuando salió el general, Len ser relajó un poco en el agua hasta que se puso fría salió y se cambio con ropas mucho más simples y humildes de las que estaba acostumbrado, y empezó a revisar toda la carpa, le daba curiosidad aquel hombre con el que estaría hasta su escape o hasta llegar a la capital. Buscó y buscó y encontró algo mucho más interesante de lo que se imaginaba, un montó de hojas dentro de un forro de piel de oso que se cerraba con una cinta que tenía un colmillo como candado. Lo abrió y empezó a leer:

"_Las cosas no van muy bien, ella acaba de morir, jamás perdonaré a Hao Asakura por ello. Era mi única familia, mi querida Pilika, mi hermana, las imágenes aún encuentran un momento par apoderarse de mi mente y matarme por dentro de una manera dolorosa, desde que entré hasta que salí de aquella habitación. Se que solo por el momento soy un torpe criado del palacio y ella también lo era, sólo tengo 16 años pero me parecen suficientes para odiar como odio ahora. _

_Recuerdo como limpiando el suelo de uno de los tantos pasillos escuché a aquel monstruo y a Pilika, le gritaba y salió de pronto con una túnica larga que mostraba su ostentosa riqueza y sus cabellos ondeando en el viento con ese hipocresía y ese orgullo macabro, sin pensarlo cuando apareció en el pasillo entré y mi hermana lloraba, la abracé más no me dijo nada, sólo me dijo que fuera fuerte si algo pasaba._

_Aquella misma noche un fue llamada a la sala principal y yo la seguí, los padres de los príncipes estaban furiosos. Supe entonces por la discusión que había adentro que ella robó un valioso collar del príncipe Hao, más y más gritos yo irrumpí en el cuarto casi llorando y defendía a mi hermana, unos guardias me agarraron y los reyes me gritaron insolente, que ambos merecíamos un castigo, y pude ver como la arrodillaban y le latigueaban la espalda y no lo soporté grité y lloré pero nadie me hizo caso, aún estaba viva cuando terminaron. Y aún recuerdo la sonrisa satisfecha de Hao._

_Derramaba mucha sangre y traté de ayudarla de curarla pero se puso muy débil, aún obligáronla a trabajar y me enteré que mi hermana nunca había robado nada sino que rechazó pasar la noche con Hao y este prometió vengarse, maldito, después murió por el frío y la hemorragia que no sanaba, se que no pude haber hecho nada y me duele saberlo. Maldito idiota, lo odio demasiado por matarla. Porque él a parte de haberla castigado entró esa moche a su cuarto y con un cuchillo que clavó en el pecho la mató, yo estaba castigado en una celda por haber sido insolente y lloré y aún lloro después de dos noches sin ella, y duele demasiado y haré que a ese le duela el doble. Tengo un plan..._

_Vengaré a toda mi tribu que fue esclavizada por ese hombre, y vengaré a mi hermana, y me vengaré siendo parte de este lugar, escaparé y me registraré como soldado, poco a poco trataré de subir y cuando sea el momento seré el más poderoso y él me tendrá confianza y cuando menos se lo espere le arrebataré todo, sabré planearlo bien ese momento, pero por ahora sólo quiero escapar." _

Terminó de leer sorprendido y dejo aquello donde lo encontró, tal vez aquel sujeto guardaba más secretos de lo que pensaba.

Como un claustrofóbico, paseaba de un lugar a otro intranquilo, tal vez por la lectura, tal vez por el encierro y decidió salir, no le costó mucho el poco seguro que tenía la carpa era insuficiente.

Caminó hasta perderse entre unos cuantos árboles, y apoyándose en uno vio la magnífica noche que estaba ahora sobre el lugar, recordó a su hermana y a su madre, tal vez dentro de él, igual que el general aquel entonces quería vengarse pues le habían quitado a su familia, una mueca de tristeza y nostalgia apareció esa noche, y tragando la saliva dificultosamente se dio cuenta que estaba ahora, realmente solo, que había perdido todo y lo que le esperara sería tal vez peor, ya sabía que no podía escapar al pueblo, a estas horas tampoco podía ir al bosque y el reino de su tío había sido invadido y su familia lejana muerta también, y volvió a pensar: "ahora realmente estoy solo".

Unas fuertes manos lo giraron, cerrando los ojos de alguna manera deseo que fuera Horo-horo pero al abrirlos se encontró con los soldados que lo habían seguido, un cuchillo amenazándolo en el cuello y unas miradas rencorosas que lo acorralaban. Volvió a cerrar lo ojos no con miedo sino con indiferencia y con una sonrisa burlona y sólo escuchó lo que decían.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí-

-Al gran Len Tao-

-Por qué no lo matamos de una vez, su presencia me repugna-

Sentía el cuchillo más cerca, ese frío más cerca, y fue entonces cuando sólo escuchó un golpe y una caída y el cuchillo no estaba más en su cuello, el grito de alguien conocido.

-Lárguense, nadie les dijo que hicieran esto- Y escuchó los pasos alejarse y unos brazos abrazarle por la cintura, algo que lo dejó atónito y abrió los ojos, ahí estaba Horo abrazándolo posesivamente y a la vez de manera protectora y no supo que hacer. Un aliento suave le abanicaba el oído y siendo el más bajo pudo entonces como acto reflejo apoyarse en su pecho.

-Ya estas a salvo-Le susurraba pero entonces lo separó y lo miró severamente y con un golpe en el rostro lo dejó tirado en el piso con los labios sangrantes.

-Idiota, te ordené que no salieras de la carpa- Le gritó y le ofreció una mano para pararse, y Len enojado lo miró profundamente y se levantó solo diciendo:

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes- Y se dirigió a la carpa.

Ya era tarde, así que lo mejor sería por el momento dormir, pero después de todo Len Tao era realmente un chico que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Pero algo lo dejó intranquilo, aquel abrazo, cuando lo hizo un impulso le dijo que siguiera por más, que quería más, y supo con seguridad que ese chico lo atraía endemoniadamente.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3 Una ncohe de sufrimiento

Cap 3 

**Una noche de sufrimiento**

**By: Jul-Tao**

Dentro de la carpa Len Tao se desahogaba con cualquier cosa que tenía delante suyo, y caminaba como felino enjaulado mucho más que furioso.

"_Como fue capaz de hacerme eso, a mí, imbécil, que se vaya al diablo si eso_ _quiere_". Medio gritaba medio pensaba el Tao, y sólo alcanzaba a mascullar las frases para el mismo.

Claro, lo salvó -aunque no era necesario, según él- lo abrazó como si fuera una estúpida damisela en peligro y luego, valga su atrevimiento lo golpeó.

Len llevó su mano izquierda a su boca y limpió el hilo de sangre que aún recorría su mentón.

"_Pobre idiota, cuando sea rey, yo..."._

Entonces detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente. Len ya no sería rey, ya no tenía a nada ni a nadie y si quería vivir debería "comportarse" y obedecer a ese general.

Otro golpe de rabia lo invadió y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos con un brazo barrió y tiró todo lo que se encontraba sobre una mesa, donde antes abría encontrado el diario, unas furtivas lágrimas de desesperación amenazaban salir, y tratando de contenerse sus labios temblaron, no pudo más se sentó en ese "cama" y con los brazos cubrió sus ojos y empezó a llorar, una tremenda tristeza lo invadía, una sensación de soledad y de infelicidad más grande que nunca había sentido, otra vez las llamas que habían devorado lo que conocía aparecieron delante sus ojos y los pequeños, pocos y hermosos recuerdos volvían y sin querer sus jadeos se hicieron incontenibles, era más de lo que podía soportar, y es ¡qué iba a ser de él¡de toda su vida! No conocía más de lo que ya no existía y no había vivido ni la mitad de lo que debería ser su existencia.

Y ¡qué maravillosos recuerdos reaparecían! De una manera sarcástica lo pensaba, había pasado tan poco tiempo con los seres que amaba, y su casa fue sólo un claustro de piedra que lo atormentaba cada día, cada noche después de que volvió, y ¿qué amigos tuvo¿Un tigre de felpa que lo esperaba inocente en su cama, al que le contaba todos su secretos y sus sueños, al que imaginaba como un "amigo" algo que no se daría el lujo de conocer?.

Cada vez sus pensamientos lo hacían caer aún más profundo y de un simple enojo, ahora deseaba no menos que morir o retroceder el tiempo para reponer todos sus errores, pues todo lo que había pasado había sido por su culpa, él se culpaba, pues para su mente angustiada nada hubiese sucedido si es que no hubiera sido como fue.

_-"Maldito ególatra, egoísta"_ - Se recriminó y pronto él mismo se convirtió en una conciencia castigadora y cruel. Las gotas no se podían detener.

Afuera Horo escuchó como se caían todas las cosas de su mesa y fue casi inmediatamente a la carpa, quería golpearlo, quería gritarle, ahorcarlo si era necesario, un día y no lo aguantaba, pero le dejaría en claro quien era el jefe. Con paso firme se acercó, pero antes de entrar un sonido lastimero llegó a sus oídos, llanto, abrió un poco la tela y vio a Len sentado con la manos cubriéndole el rostro y llorando, algo dentro se sí se partió, su corazón se achicó y deseó con el alma que no fuera él la causa de aquel llanto, de alguna manera sus impulsos le pedían a gritos ir y consolar a ese chico que sin verlo, se caía profundamente en su interior. Un susurro casi imperceptible se oyó.

_-"Maldito ególatra, egoísta"_

Y¿si Horo era ese maldito ególatra, egoísta? Sin pensarlo más entró y suavemente se inclinó arrodillándose ante Len, y le agarró delicadamente las manos y trató de apartarlas de su rostro, lo logró y vió como sus ojos estaban cerrados y las lágrimas recorrían un camino doloroso y lento por sus blancas mejillas.

-Len...-Llamó despacio, con miedo a herirlo sin saberlo.

Por fin el príncipe abrió los ojos y lo que Horo miró era algo que creyó nunca poder ver, ese par de bellas orbes ahora demostraban una tristeza incapaz de existir, tan afligido, tan suplicante, ese rostro hermoso sólo quería desparecer y desistir.

-Por favor...-Pidió jadeante-Por favor, déjame solo- Siguió llorando aún más fuerte y Horo aún no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, dejarlo solo o quedarse.

-Por favor-Volvió a repetir-Déjame solo- Se exasperó y gritó-QUE NO ENTIENDES, DÉJAME SOLO-Y bruscamente se separó con el orgullo, lo único que le quedaba hecho añicos y con la realidad presionando sobre su joven corazón.

El peliazul lo tomo de una de sus muñecas, lo giró y lo abrazó y el general mismo quería llorar, y aún no sabía porque parecía que esa tristeza era compartida.

Len Tao, el gran y poderoso Len Tao, era reducido a nada y se desvaneció en ese abrazo que de alguna forma esperaba pero poco a poco fue cayendo hacia el suelo arrodillándose, protegiéndose con el pecho ahora mojado, y aún más quiso que su dolor despareciera, pero era pedirle al mar que cupiera en un charco de agua.

-Por favor-Volvió a pedir-Déjame solo- Y aún así el Usui lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza y sin querer él también se contagio de una amargura tan profunda que creía que el pequeño no podría soportar.

-No lo haré-Contestó en un murmullo-No te dejaré, estaré aquí contigo, quieras o no entiendes- Esto último hizo que el más pequeño se sorprendiera ante aquellas palabras y quedó mudo y confundido, pero una sensación que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de él, se le hacía necesario decírselo a alguien, aunque aquello tuviese consecuencias.

-Estoy solo-Dijo-No tengo nada ni nadie, y nunca lo tuve. Soy un maldito egoísta- Los jadeos y gemidos entrecortaron un poco aquella confesión y sólo pudo sentir como dos fuertes brazos lo querían resguardar.

-Tranquilo-Repetía en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello-No es cierto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó deshecho, en un tono irónico.

-Porque no estas solo, yo estoy contigo, te guste o no- Esas palabras salieron de su boca sin previo aviso y ambos se sorprendieron pero de pronto los llantos cesaron poco a poco, hasta quedar en un cálido abrazo que los envolvía.

Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos más, respirando la tranquilidad que cada uno se proporcionaba.

-Es hora de dormir Len-Dijo muy indeciso a la reacción del lastimado muchacho.

-Si, creo que sí- Contestó el ojidorado

Y limpiándose un poco el rostro se levantó y quitándose la camisa lentamente, aún con el alma culpable y con un dolor que lo quemaba como fuego decidió dejar y olvidar todo en el fantástico mundo de los sueños que ahora le ofrecía una cama improvisada. Se recostó debajo de unas mantas y quiso fuertemente olvidar todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día, quiso derrumbarse, acabar todo ese mismo instante, pobre ingenuo chico, no sabía lo que más adelante le sucedería, y si lo hubiese sabido en estos momentos un intento de suicidio se llevaría acabo.

Horokeu miraba más que preocupado a su compañero y prisionero, sabía que no le había dicho todo lo que dentro sí era una tortura, y aún se lo guardaba, pero no podía exigirle demasiado pues se notaba que era muy reservado y por más que trató de hablarle después se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba ya acostado con los ojos cerrados, quizás muy cansado se durmió ese rato.

Lo que el general no sabía era que Len no dormía pero trataba de hacerlo pues no quería dar explicaciones, pues como ya habíamos dicho quería sumergirse en un mundo fuera de esta horrenda verdad.

Horo lanzó un suspiro al aire, y recogió la camisa amarillenta tirada al suelo, y la puso sobre una silla que estaba casi a la entrada, y poco a poco fue recogiendo todo lo que había tirado, papeles que tendría que volver a organizar, algunas tonterías suyas como el diario que encontró también tirado, lo miró por mucho tiempo aún sin decidirse a abrirlo o no, todo lo que guardaban esos trozos de papel le dolían bastante y no estaba con humor para escribir, y lo dejó sobre la mesa y salió a dar un paseo, necesitaba respirar aire fresco después de lo ocurrido.

En la cama Len ya había caído en las manos del dios Morfeo y lo arrullaba con imágenes que lo castigaban:

"_Corría y no se podía mover, algo muy fuerte lo agarraba de las pantorrillas y al bajar la mirada unas sudorosas manos lo atrapaban y trataban de llevárselo consigo, pero era una sección dividida en tres: las manos de los soldados, las manos de su pueblo y las manos de los muertos, debían caer en una de las tres pues no había otra salida, la de los soldados lo jalaron y pronto se vió cayendo en un inmenso agujero negro, y al chocar contra el piso dolorosamente al incorporarse estaba frente a él un gigante rojo que lanzaba fuego por su boca, su rostro era difuso y horrible, en su pecho estaba grabado con letras de oro el nombre de HAO, y pronto se vió lamiéndole sus pies, no tenía otra opción, las lágrimas que emanaban de su rostro se convirtieron en sangre y dos ríos aparecieron a sus costados formados por estas, y mientras más lloraba más crecían lo ríos y estaba ahogándose en su propia tristeza mientras una lejana carcajada de ese monstruo le llenaba los oídos de desesperanza. Y pensando que podría haberse salvado si elegía otra sección de manos, se encontró de nuevo en ellas, caminó dificultosamente hasta las de su pueblo, y cayó otra vez envuelto en gritos de gente que no conocía, otra vez delante suyo otro monstruo o dejó sorprendido, asustado, su padre, allí ostentando su riqueza su poderío, con esa mirada lujuriosa que no quería volver a ver, su padre estaba muerto pero en su pueblo su recuerdo perduraría así como la venganza del pueblo mismo, retrocedió lo más que pudo los recuerdos de su mente dolida le jugaban una mala pasada, y cerró los ojos y pensó que no era la mejor opción, al abrirlos se encontró otra vez con las secciones, y esta vez fue a la de los muertos, lo jalaron y cayó por un precipicio más grotesco y oscuro que los anteriores, los gritos ahora eran miles y eran terribles tuvo que taparse las orejas pues no los aguantaba. Allí abajo vio lo más feo y horrendo, su hermana y su madre como cuerpos pudriéndose llenos de gusanos, con alma pero sin vida, tuvo tremendas ganas de vomitar. Y otro monstruo aún más gigante y más aterrador lo miraba, envuelto en una túnica negra acercó su rostro y el corazón de Len latió fuertemente, una horrible calavera que lo miraba de una manera espantosa y le preguntaba. -¿Estás seguro que fue el mejor camino?- Y una risa aguda junto a la de los demás muertos parecía carcomerle el corazón y se vio desollado vivo, su sangre chorrear como agua y su cuerpo pudriéndose, siendo la comida de varias personas que degustaban su carne frente a sus ojos, la desesperación, la tristeza, el dolor, quería salir, pero no podía, quería moverse, pero era el final" _

Despertó asustado y sollozando, sabía que no tenía salida, su expresión vacía hacía pensar que no poseía alma, que era un cuerpo sin vida que vagaba por el mundo.

Len en esos momentos sólo quería olvidar, olvidar y olvidar todo, su sueño, su vida, todo hasta quien era, sus manos se agarraron fuertemente de las cobijas y su expresión vacía yacía febrilmente en su faz.

-Yo...-Dijo para sí, de una manera igualmente vacía y penosa-Yo...quiero morir.-

Afuera Horo tomaba aire, pensando en que había sucedido, de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó un pequeño recipiente cerrado que contenía alcohol, y con un trago hizo que su cuerpo recuperara cierta fuerza, y luego lo guardó, y se miraba allí en un río que seguía hasta perderse por ambos lados, su reflejo: sus ojos negros rojos de cansancio, su boca carnosa muda, su piel algo morena seca por el clima y su cuerpo bien formado y atlético, su estatura alta, como se requería de un general, y aquella tonta armadura roja y plateada, que era signo del ejército de el hipócrita y malvado Hao Asakura, su cabello alborotado sin esa banda negra que siempre traía en los combates, su rostro maduro de hombre que había vivido lo suficiente cuando sólo tenía treinta y dos años de edad, era muy poco para haber llegado tan alto.

1365, que años más despóticos, las guerras, el pillaje, la ignorancia que la mayoría de las personas mantenían y pequeños grandes pensadores perseguidos por herejes, él era uno de los pocos con el derecho a leer y escribir, pues había sido el heredero príncipe de un pueblo pequeño donde a él y a su hermana les enseñaron aquello que después de esclavizados de nada les servía, que cruel ironía, igual que a Len, que podía haber sido el rey de una portentosa tierra, ahora sería el juguete de otro rey perverso y malo, Hao Asakura.

Una visión divina apareció ante sus narices, su hermosa hermana Pilika al otro lado del pequeño río que le decía con voz dolida y demandante: "Traidor, eres un traidor, te olvidaste de mi y me abandonaste, traidor"

-No es cierto, no es cierto-Contestaba de repente a la nada, tal vez había bebido demasiado, pero no era así, si conciencia, voz sabia lo inundaba de fantasmas del pasado.

"Traidor..." Desapareció de pronto su tesoro muerto y sepultado. Una gran angustia se cernía sobre su rostro maduro, de hombre mayor, sabía lo que había prometido y lo haría, se vengaría de Hao.

De pronto unas terribles ganas de escribir en aquellos trozos de papel que conformaban su "diario" y plasmar todo lo que ahora le azotaba al cuerpo como un dolor de cabeza más fuerte y devastador.

Volvió a su carpa y allí estaba el príncipe no dormido, sino con los ojos bien abiertos, la mirada fija en la vela que estaba sobre la mesa, que era lo único que alumbraba aquel lugar, inexplicable era el gesto que tenía en su rostro y su dorada mirada.

Horo llevó la silla que se encontraba al lado de la entrada frente a la mesa, para escribir más cómodamente, ambos tenían muchas cosas en que pensar así que después de echarle una rápida mirada a su compañero del dolor y la locura de la muerte y el pasado, se sentó a escribir.

-Horo...-Llamó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el general lo escuchara.

-¿Qué sucede?-Contestó con la voz indiferente sin voltear la mirada azabache de sus papeles y su pluma.

-Si te lo pidiera¿me matarías?- Aquella pregunta que se atragantaba en la garganta del pequeño que sentía que ya nada valía la pena salió, haciendo que Horokeu detuviera lo que estaba haciendo y lo mirara.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Su tono de voz frío y al mismo tiempo preocupado le dio a entender al pequeño esclavo que no le respondería la pregunta que formuló al principio, así que con un desilusionado suspiro dijo:

-Por que no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo yo mismo- Y sin más se acomodó en el colchón y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras tanto un Horo preocupado sabía que ambos tenían ese deseo de acabar ya con todo, peor el destino les preparaba algo diferente.

Continuará...

P.D. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me ayudan bastante, muchísimas gracias de parte esta escritora de FF. Hasta el próximo cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 **

"**Y sucedió..."**

**By: Jul-Tao **

Había terminado de escribir en su diario, la noche estaba ya avanzada, su ojos pesados y un profundo bostezo le dieron la orden de ir a dormir pues estaba Horokeu cansado, estaba sin duda deprimido el día que estaba acabando fue demasiado agitado. Volvió su mirada a su lecho, y encontró al joven príncipe dormido, con la boca semiabierta tapado hasta el cuello, aquella noche era fría, muy fría igual que ambos corazones. No se desvistió, pues estaba ya sin armadura desde hace unas cuantas horas. Se sentó en el borde libre de la improvisada cama y se sacó los zapatos, y entrando en la cama quedo casi al instante profundamente dormido.

Las horas siguieron pasando en letanía, y la aurora llegó fría como la noche. El otoño acababa y pronto llegaría el invierno.

El colchón estaba ahora frío también puesto que el general se levantó de madrugada a dar órdenes y vigilar que todo esté perfectamente bien.

Poco a poco se puso la armadura y salió de la tienda dando una última mirada al chico de ojos dorados.

La mañana estaba ya avanzada cuando Len despertó, aún creía estar en su "hogar" junto a su familia y despertar en su cómoda cama como todos los días y ver su cuarto, pero al abrir los ojos volvió de nuevo a la realidad, a esa horrenda realidad que le pareció entre sueños una pesadilla. Sólo quiso volver a dormir y nunca más despertar pero la molesta luminosidad no lo dejó. Quería saber que por lo menos alguien estaba a su lado en esos momentos, pero Horo no estaba por ningún lugar. Sólo un invisible rastro de que había estado a su lado hace unas horas.

Se levanto y se arregló un poco sin ánimo de salir o hacer nada sólo se acostó de nuevo con la mente en blanco, sin querer pensar en nada, pero los recuerdos del diario de Horokeu le hacía pensar muchas cosas, sobretodo como podía utilizar eso a su favor.

-Hola- Saludó sin mucha ceremonia el general, entrando cansado y algo molesto, todo parecía ir en su contra estos últimos días. Anoche parecía que sus años de vida habían caído como un peso inevitable y doliente sobre su espalda, como si le recordara lo mismo que su hermana, que cada vez se desviaba de su objetivo y que era un traidor. Sólo deseaba desquitarse con alguien, su morbosidad pedía sangre y sufrimiento, pero no se atrevía a desquitarse con nadie.

Len se levanto del lugar de reposo y con paso lento y elegante, como siempre, se acercó al general. Lo que iba a pedirle era muy osado, pero sus deseos de vivir, los pocos que había albergado en su corazón algunos años se habían esfumado sin quedar huella de ellos, dejando un cuerpo adolorido a su paso.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió de mala gana "_No te acerques que haré algo que no deseo"_ pensaba, puesto que ese frágil ser le parecía su víctima perfecta. No por nada había llegado a ser el general del déspota Asakura, puesto que la sangre fría era requisito incorpóreo y necesario.

-Mátame- Dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente y las palabras salían de su boca, su corazón a mil por hora y sus pulmones requerían aire. Pero sólo sintió un fuerte palmetazo que terminó dejándolo en el suelo.

-No me pidas cosas que por gusto te puedo otorgar ahora- Gritó Horo.

-Por qué?-Preguntó simplemente, sentándose cómodamente en el suelo.

Horo sólo renegó, jamás creyó que todo se iría poner tan difícil, ahora mismo imaginaba que ese chiquillo y él estaban solos en un bosque y lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, le hacía suyo y luego arrancaba sus uñas, luego los ojos y los dientes y le sacaba su podrido corazón para dejarlo morir. Sonrió después, que más importaba si lo hacía, lo malo es que Hao lo deseaba.

-Porque no dudaré en hacerlo- Contestó por fin.

A Len se le ocurrió una magnífica idea, jugaría con el general. Ahora que lo pensaba sería una grandiosa forma de entretención.

Se paró lentamente y así también se acercó a Horo que se había sentado en la cama.

El general sin esperarlo sintió dos manos delgadas con dedos largos acariciar su espalda casi imperceptiblemente, y luego subir por sus hombros y abrazarlo. Len se recostó sobre su espalda y con su aliento recorrió el cuello y la oreja descubiertos y despacio, con un tono lleno de lujuria y sensualidad dijo.

-Tómame-

¿Qué demonios se creía ese pobre chuiquillo para pedirle semejantes cosas? Una idea macabra surcó los parajes de su mente: por qué no darle lo que quiere y que escarmiente acerca de su actitud idiota en esta situación de peligro. Después de todo Hao le dijo que podía disponer del príncipe mientras lo llevaba hacia su presencia.

Len daba por ganada otra pequeña guerra de palabras y actitudes, le encantaba poner nervioso a Horo, pues eso era ahora su única entretención. Hasta que sintió como lo empujaba salvajemente y lo acostaba debajo suyo.

La mirada del general había cambiado a una desquiciada deseosa que recorría el cuerpo del pequeño con lujuria. Las manos fuertes abrieron la ropa a tirones y mientras le daba tiempo de asustarse un poco más se acomodó entre sus piernas y le sujetó las muñecas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué...haces?- Preguntó Len temeroso, el juego había dejado de ser uno y lo asustaba mucho.

-Lo que me pediste- Y sin más lo beso furiosamente.

Len trataba de soltarse, pataleaba, trataba de gritar, pero eso sólo hizo que la brutalidad aumentara y de que la lengua de Horo volviera aún mucho más profundo el beso.

Luego de un momento en que sintió que ya había logrado su cometido: desquitarse un poco y mostrar que con él no se podía jugar, lo soltó de pronto; levantándose dejando con sorpresa al chico le ordenó:

-Arréglate esa ropa. Tenemos que salir. Apúrate, _principito-_

Y a carcajadas salió del lugar. Siendo vigilado por una muy amenazante mirada.

_Ahora que podré salir, veré el lugar y me escaparé pronto de aquí. Pero antes verá ese idiota que con Len Tao no se juega. _

Se levantó y vio el diario del hombre sobre la mesa y no escuchando nadie cerca lo abrió. Le daba curiosidad esa macabra vida, encontró donde había quedado su lectura por última vez y continuó.

"_Ya ha llegado el invierno y mis harapos de esclavo parecen ser mucho más delgadas que siempre..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola lectores, he aquí mi actualización. Con suerte tal vez continúe mis otros escritos.

Recuerden que esto es propiedad intelectual mía, y los personajes son del escritor de la manga Shaman King.

â Todos los derechos reservados.

Manden sus comentarios, puesto que son mi incentivo para escribir.


End file.
